1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a recording device that records data onto a recording medium, and in particular to technology for improving the playback compatibility of recording media.
2. Description of the Related Art
DVDs, on which content such as a movie can be recorded in high quality, are widely used as package media for distributing content. Content is recorded onto DVDs as digital data. Compared to analog data, digital data undergoes much less degredation during copying, and the value of the content is diminished very little by copying. If recording media containing unauthorized copies of content are distributed to the market at cheap prices, the number of consumers who purchase legitimate package media falls, and there is the fear that holders of rights such as copyrights on content will incur extensive losses.
For this reason, copyright protection technology such as CPRM (Content Protection for Recordable media) is used to protect the rights of right-holders. CPRM is copyright protection technology used when recording content or other data to a writable recording medium. A recording device encrypts the data before recording it to the recording medium, in order to prevent unauthorized copying of the data. Here, the data is encrypted using information prerecorded in a predetermined area of the recording medium. Taking the example of the DVD-RAM standard, the recording device encrypts the data with use of an MKB (Media Key Block) recorded in an Initial Zone of the recording medium, a media ID recorded in a BCA (Burst Cutting Area), and the like.
Note that regarding disk layouts in DVD standards, the disk layouts of the DVD+RW standard and the DVD-RAM standard are described in non-patent documents 1 and 2 respectively.    Non-patent document 1: ECMA-337, 3rd Edition—December, 2005.    Non-patent document 2: ECMA-272, 2nd Edition—June, 1999.